We Found Love
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: this story is about how Jay and Abi may go up and down in their relationship but they will always love each other and it's how they always find love know matter what and know matter how annoying they are to the other person they always love each other!
1. Guilty Concience

We found love

Chapter 1: Guilty Conscience

Jay's POV

"I have to tell someone, I have to tell someone" I thought to myself, you see I have a secret that I can't tell anyone the secret is that Ben killed a very loved person who lived on the square she was so kind and sweet her name was Heather and now everyone thinks that the love of her life killed her his name is Andrew. Today was Heather's funeral, I got out of the car and headed to the church doors but before I went inside I saw a girl with beautiful long blonde hair wear a pink dress and coral heels to match this girl was my gorgeous girlfriend Abi Branning and she talking to Lola Pearce who was same height as her with her heels on. I then decided to go behind Abi and cover her eyes while I did this I said,

'Guess who?' she smiled while I said this and decided to play along then replied,

'Let me guess' she pretended to think 'ooh is it Taylor Launtner'

'Really Abz really?' she giggled at the sight of teasing me but then pretended to realise who it was and then she replied,

'Oh now I know who it is it's my gorgeous red head boyfriend Jay' she turned around put her arms round my neck I did the same but put them round her waistand then I thought of Ben and how stupid he was to do something like that but I didn't realise that Abi had saw that something was up and she snapped me out of the daydream by asking,

'You alright you look upset and angry?'

'It's nothing it's just… could I sit next to you in the church I really don't want to be around my family right now I just want to be around you' she smiled,

'Course I will do you want to sit next to us as well lo?' she replied trying to not leave Lola out.

'Nah I'll leave you lovebirds alone' she smiled then walked away to talk to Ben.

Later on we were having a kind of after party for the funeral and I saw Abi sitting alone and she looked like she was in a deep thought like she was trying to figure something out I decided to sit next to her and ask,

'Abz you alright you seem concerned?'

'I'm just trying to figure out why Ben broke down and what he was going to say before he broke down it was like he going to confess something' I froze as she said this he was going to confess that he killed her but broke down before he could but now everyone is going to suspect why did he break down but then I just said to Abi,

'I'm sure it's nothing Abz don't stress about it you hardly stress about things unless you're really stressed about something else is something else bothering you other than Ben?' but she just shook her head then started nodding her head and I asked,

'Abz what's wrong?'

'It's my mum I don't want her to have cancer again god knows what it would do to our family if something happened to her'

'Awwh Abz come here' I held my arm out for a hug and she just cuddled into me then she let go and we looked into each other's eyes and then we kissed each other passionately like there was no one left in the world but us then this got interrupted by the police and we were shocked but even more so when the police said,

'We need to talk to Mr Mitchell' I was panicking I looked at Phil and Ben and they just looked back at me then I looked at Billy then finally at Abi she was probably thinking "what the hell is going on" then finally I said,

'Which Mitchell are you looking for?'

'Um Jay Mitchell' I looked shocked then I looked at Abi who was as shocked as me but I just kissed her reassuringly and said,

'Abz it will be okay I promise' I smiled at her and she smiled back then they took me away to the police station.


	2. Waiting

Chapter 2: Waiting…

Abi's POV  
I just stood there in shock not knowing what to do but then my sister went up to me hugged me and said,

'It'll be okay Abz don't worry' she smiled trying to make me better but I just said,

'But what if it isn't what if he stays in jail when he didn't kill her'

'We all know he's innocent Abz come on let's get you home' Lauren took me home and I ran upstairs for a phone call from Jay but I just waited and waited until suddenly I heard my phone rang I picked it up and spoke into the phone and said,

'Hello'

'Abz is that you?'

'Jay, oh my gosh I was so worried about you are you okay?'

'I'm fine stop stressing I'll come over as soon as I can okay?'

'Okay are you coming home then?'

'Yeah but I might be a couple of hours but I promise you will be the first person I visit when I come home okay'

'Okay I love you.'

'I love you too I'll see you later'

'Yeah see you later bye' I said then I hung up and then lay on my bed waiting for Jay to come and see me.

A couple of hours later it was about 11 o'clock at night and doorbell rang and my mum answered it and she said,

'Hi Jay come in Abz is upstairs if you want to see her' but by the time my mum said that I came downstairs and said,

'Jay you're here' I hugged so tight like I never wanted to let him go he spun around and then replied,

'I told you that I would visit you first didn't I?'

'Yeah, yeah you did' I smiled at this then I kissed him which he responded to then I let go and hugged him again and he asked,

'Abz you alright' he saw tears in my eyes when I let go and he wiped them away and he said,

'Hey don't cry come here' he hugged me again and held me tight and I did the same then he said,

'Do you want me to stay here tonight?' I nodded and then my mum said,

'That's fine darling' then my dad walked in from the living room

'What the 'ell are you 'ere I thought I you got arrested and I thought you Abz broke up?' he said very confused but my mum just replied,

'Oh keep Max you should those two by now they're back together you should really keep up with them they'll always get back together in the end it's Jay and Abi.' I laughed,

'Thanks mum for telling him it saves me telling him now'

'You're welcome darling' she replied

'Well I'm not having a murderer stay in our house' dad said

'He's not a murderer someone stitched him up he's innocent'

'Whatever he is I don't and I won't let him stay here even if he is innocent'

'Dad he's staying here and that's final come on Jay' I took his hand and took him upstairs and shut the door behind me.

We were on my bed and jay had his arm around my shoulder and I had my head on his chest and he was stroking my hair with his hand that was around my shoulder and he said,

'Abz you alright you seem quiet?'

'Yeah it's just… you know what never mind'

'Abz what's up?'

'sometimes I wish someone could tell me who killed Heather so everyone doesn't think it's Andrew cause I now know he's innocent I just want to know who actually killed her instead of accusing someone of killing her when he didn't actually kill her.'

'So you believe he's innocent?'

'Course I do why would the love of her life kill her and I don't know who else would kill her she was such a nice person?'

' I don't know Abz I don't know' he held me closer then I fell asleep in his arms the last thing I remember before falling asleep is Jay kissing my forehead then he must of fell asleep and fell into a deep sleep like me for hours and hours.


	3. Confessions, Break Ups and MakeUps

Chapter 3: Confessions, Break ups and Make ups

Jay's POV

This morning I woke up with Abi in my arms and I went to check what time it was and it was 8 o'clock and I just said to myself "Oh well I have an hour until I have to go to work I can just sleep for another half an hour" then I went back to sleep and it wasn't until Abi woke me up about an hour and a half later saying,

'Jay, Jay wake up'

'What time is it?' I asked her still half asleep,

'Nine thirty why?'

'Shoot I was supposed to go to work half an hour ago.'

'Oh alright so I'll see you later then?'

'Yeah I'll see you later' I kissed her softly and went off to work.

After work I saw Abi sitting on the park swing waiting for me to come out from work I started to walk over to her and sit down on the swing next to her and then I said,

'Miss me then'

'Yeah I did but I haven't been sitting here for long'

'oh okay then' then I started to think about Heather and Ben, I know that Ben still has the picture frame and that he never threw it in the river he had something in his rucksack and I know that it's the picture frame I just know it is then I said to Abi,

'I just need to talk to Ben stay here'

'Can't I come with you?'

'I'll be right back I promise you okay?'

'Okay' she must of got a phone call from Lola because after about an hour I finally found Ben and we were having an argument about where he had put the picture frame and I said,

'Where the hell did you put it' he sighed and he said,

'It's in my rucksack ` then I saw Abi walking through the square headed in the direction that Lola's house is in and she slowly walked to see what was going on then I said to Ben,

'What do you think you're playing at then people will know you killed Heather' then Abi came over to us and asked,

'Ben, please tell me you didn't kill her?'

'Okay yes I did it'

'Jay, are you going to explain?'

'I was there when he killed her'

'And you didn't tell anyone? that's it we're over Jay stay away from me both of you' then she ran away from us as fast as she could I ran after her and as soon as I found her and I said,

'Abz please let me explain'

'What else is there to explain? you kept this secret from me'

'I'm sorry Abz it's just'- she cut me off before I could say anything else

'Sorry doesn't cut it Jay you're the evil person that's why they put that sign up to keep people like YOU away from people like ME' she was now shouting and I was a bit offended that she would say that so I said,

'Abz that's a bit harsh' and she replied looking annoyed when I said that

'And what happened to Heather again Jay?'

' I got Andrew off the police because it weren't him and I mean if I told ben about Andrew then I would get me, Shirley, Ben, Phil and everyone in trouble and Ben is like family to me. I mean you wouldn't tell on Lauren, your mum or your dad to go to the police if you saw them murder someone would you?' she knew I was right but she tell me I was right she just denied it and then walked away without saying anything else.

A couple of days later Abi saw me sitting outside my house looking miserable but I was feeling ten times worse than I looked but she came down to sit next to me and said,

'Jay I'm sorry you were right if I saw anyone close to me kill someone I couldn't tell the police because they're my family and I accept your apology I was being selfish and'- I kissed her tenderly said,

'Don't worry it'll be okay' she smiled then we were about to hug but got suddenly interrupted when we saw the police coming out my house and someone holding Ben with him arms around his back so I stood up and said,

'Ben what's going on' one of the policemen answered for him

'He confessed about killing Heather Trott' Abi stood up ready to say something but I shook my head and then we watched Ben get into the police car and drive away.


	4. Visiting Ben, Getting Caught and Lola

Chapter 4: Visiting Ben, Getting caught and Lola!  
Abi's POV  
The week after Jay and I saw Ben get arrested for confessing that he killed Heather, I met up with Jay and we decided to go visit Ben in Jail when we saw him I said to him,  
'Why did you confess Ben?'  
'It was eating on my inside Abz I couldn't cope anymore Shirley kept mentioning her then I just blew it I blew it Abz I blew it' he started to cry so I just rubbed his arm and whispered,  
'It'll be okay Ben I promise'  
'How do you know?' he asked confused I sighed and said,  
'I just do trust me on this' I smiled and he smiled back and then we talked for a bit then we went away after we visited him Jay said,  
'Do you actually know that's it gonna be okay?'  
'I have a feeling it will be fine but I really don't know' I sighed and looked down then Jay lifted my chin up and we looked into each others eyes then we kissed passionately but it was interrupted by someone saying,  
'Get the 'ell off m' daughter you filthy toerag' it was my dad and he pulled Jay away from me and then I said,  
'Get off him dad he was just comforting me'  
'What by snogging your face off?'  
'Yeah but he wasn't just kissing me I was kissing him as well you know'  
'Well why kiss him when you know the Mitchell's don't exist in our family anymore'  
'Well for me they do plus Jay is going through a tough spot at the moment and I need to be there for him'  
'And what's this tough spot that he's going through at the moment hmm'  
'I can't tell you it's a secret a big secret'  
'Fine then but you better look after her well' my dad said to Jay  
'I will I promise I love her' he smiled at me and I smiled back then kissed him on the cheek and my dad said,  
'If you ever break her heart I'll break your legs okay'  
'Okay Mr Branning' he smiled at us and for the first time he let us be together and he walked away and I sighed with relief and we started kissing again then after a couple of seconds we pulled away and then held hands to go to the swings to talk.

We walked over hand in hand to the swings when just before we got there I noticed a figure just standing there looking miserable I ran up to her and said,  
'You alright?'  
'Yeah just thinking about... Things'  
'Things what things?' she didn't answer 'Lo is this about the baby' she shook her her head and said,  
'It's about.. The father'  
'Oh don't tell me it's...' she nodded her head and then I said,  
'Oh Lo don't worry he'll get out soon'  
'Yeah after he murdered Heather I don't think so'  
'Lo it's gonna be okay' then she hugged me and cried in my arms and I just hugged back and said,  
'it's gonna be okay Lo it'll be okay' and with that she let go wiped her tears and went off to her house leaving me on my own with Jay coming over to me and holding my hand then holding me in his arms when I started crying.


	5. Coping Without Ben

Chapter 5: Coping Without Ben  
Lola's POV  
I walked away without Jay and Abi and then I started crying again I was blaming my hormones when Pops saw me crying but I knew it was about Ben and how I wouldn't cope without him. I thought to myself "I should really tell Pops that Ben's the father but he's so much on at the moment I'll tell him later" that was probably a big mistake when he asked about five minutes later,  
'Lo do you know who the father is?' I just nodded and tears came automatically and then my mascara started running and Pops just hugged me and held me in his arms as I cried and then he said,  
'Who is it Lo?'  
'It's Ben'  
'What how can he be the father of your baby?'  
'It's a long story believe me I don't want to explain it'  
'Okay you can tell me later then'  
'Okay' then I walked upstairs to my bedroom then decided to call Abi  
'Hey Abz'  
'Hey you alright?'  
'I'm fine it's just...Ben I don't know if I can cope without him'  
'Lo listen to me if you spent the last 6 months with just us helping you cause Ben he didn't really take you anywhere apart with us to the scan and even at that you invited him 'cause him and Jay weren't talking so you'll be fine you still have Jay and me don't you so you'll be fine' I smiled and said,  
'You're right thanks Abz can you meet up with me at the swings in 5 just to talk'  
'Yeah sure I'm not actually with Jay at the moment I've just had an argument with my dad with him 'cause he's found out about us it's a long story I'll explain when we meet up'  
'Okay' I told Pops that I was going to meet up with Abi and he said,  
'That's fine but don't be long Lo'  
'Don't worry I won't be long' I smiled then I met up with Abi at the swings. She told me how her dad found out and how her mum impersonated her dad's voice when he said 'Oh that's what you call it?' and then I laughed when she did her mum's version of her dad by the time we hugged then went home it was about 7 o'clock then after about an hour I had dinner and went to bed because I was exhausted and being pregnant takes a lot of energy out of you then went I went to bed I lay on the bed and fell straight asleep and I remember turning on the tv then falling asleep but I didn't realise 'til the morning that Pops had turned off the tv at probably 10 o'clock which was about the time he goes to bed but I woke up during the night getting a pain in my stomach and I realised she was kicking and before you ask yes I know the gender of the baby and it's a girl and I can't wait to have her come into the world then after about an hour I went back to sleep and then I had a dream about me and Ben and we were getting married?


	6. What If Part 1

Chapter 6: What If….. Part 1

In this the bold will mean **Abi's daydream**

Abi's POV

We were at my house and I was thinking to myself what if I hadn't forgiven Jay what would happen to us if we didn't talk to each other because of it and what if I never forgave him the first time we broke up and when we did get back together if we did what would it be like and would I found out what happened with the other stuff and what if he chose Lola over me after we broke up and what would it be like for us to be around each other then I started to daydream what it would be like:

**I was walking past my ex-boyfriend of nearly a year's house and I saw him come out of the house he tried to smile but I just ignored him and walked away then went to the swings I was having flashbacks of when we were on the swings for our first date unfortunately this flashback got interrupted by yours truly Jay Mitchell,**

'**Alright what you doing 'ere?' he said as he does in his cute voice "wait did I just think that no I couldn't of" I thought to myself then I snapped out of it and said,**

'**Can't I sit on a swing where I like to go when I'm trying to figure something out?' I said harshly but I didn't really mean it to come out that way it just did but he just replied,**

'**Well yeah but..' he sighed 'I want us to forget about what happened last year and just get back together please Abz I love you and I want us to be back together'**

'**No Jay Lola's supposed to your girlfriend she's the one you kissed or even snogged just to make me jealous well you were right because it did make me jealous, so much Jay so that's a no and that's all you will be getting if you ask me again' I stood up to walk away but he grabbed my arm and replied,**

'**Abz we're not together and we never were-' I about to reply to him about the kiss but he carried on and said 'Abz she kissed me to make you jealous I would never try and make you jealous do you know why'**

'**Why' I replied**

'**Because I love you ever since we broke up I realised it I just never told you because I never admitted it to myself before two months ago' I smiled then kissed him and put my arms round his shoulders and he put his arms on my waist then about five minutes later I took his hand and led him to my house just to watch something on T.V I lay my head on his shoulder when his arm was around mine and stroking my hair with the arm that was around my shoulder and I eventually fell asleep on his shoulders all I remember is waking up on my bed with Jay at my side and then I dropped off to sleep.**

**A couple of days later I was getting a cup of coffee from the caf****é**** and I noticed Jay in the square gardens with someone I went over to see who it was and I saw him closing his eyes while he was snogging Lola? I ran away before he could see me I went back to my house and went upstairs and cried and cried so much jay text me saying 'Hey do you want to meet up in a bit? xx' but I just made excuses and didn't even put kisses at the end of my texts which may of made him suspicious because the next day he asked me,**

'**Why didn't send me a kiss at the end of your texts yesterday?' he was confused because he didn't realise that I saw him kissing Lola with his eyes closed until I said,**

'**Because you're a liar and a cheater that's why' I felt tears running down my cheeks then I ran away leaving him standing there shocked and I knew he regretted it but he knew he couldn't take it back.**

'Abz stop daydreaming Jacob Black is on the TV' and with that I shook out of my daydream and with that I started watching Jacob on the T.V.


	7. What If Part 2

Chapter 7: What if…. Part 2

In this part the bold will mean **Jay's daydream**

Jay's POV

'Abz stop daydreaming Jacob Black is on TV' the next thing I know she was sitting up glued to the TV and because I don't really like this I started to daydream what it would be like if she didn't forgive me when I told her that I knew about who killed Heather and what if I didn't suggest getting back together after the time I dumped her 'cause she grassed about us breaking into the Vic:

**I was sitting on the swing in the playground thinking to myself "I need Abz more than ever now and she doesn't know" because we don't talk to each we haven't seen each other in ages since the break-up I dumped Abi about 10 month ago now and I regret more than ever because I need to tell her that I know about Heather's death but she would never forgive if I told her because all I need to do with Abi is push her buttons but I can't tell but if I don't then I'm just lying to her even more I need to tell her I went off to find her but ended up banging into her when I went to go find her she smiled at me and I said,**

'**I need to talk to you' I smiled back I held out my hand for her to hold and she took it and we went onto the bench in the playground we sat down and she said,**

'**So what's up?'**

'**I love you Abz'**

'**You're hiding something aren't you? You wouldn't say something like that unless you had something to hide' I sighed and said,**

'**Abz promise me you won't tell anyone' she held my hand and said,**

'**I promise' I took a deep breath and said,**

'**Ben killed Heather' she looked shocked then stood up to walk away I grabbed her arm and said,**

'**Abz please don't leave' she just turned to look at me I could see tears in her eyes,**

'**Why didn't you tell me?'**

'**Abz I thought you would never talk to me again since I dumped you nearly a year ago'**

'**You know I wanted to talk to you after you dumped me you just let me talk to you because you were upset that I grassed'**

'**No it was because I regretted it every time I saw you it reminded me that I over reacted when I heard that you gras- told the truth I know that you don't like lying to people' she hugged me but then said,**

'**Jay you may say that but you didn't talk to me for 10 months and then you come and say this because if you think that's gonna get me back then you don't know me at all' then she walked away with nothing else to say I tried to catch up with her but it was no use she was gone.**

'Doctor who is on Jay do you want to watch it?' I sat up quickly after snapping out of my daydream.

'Yeah alright, Abz promise me you'll be mine and no one else's' she nodded then said,

'What brung all this on?'

'A daydream'

'Really I had a daydream as well' then we told each other about our daydreams then we relaxed and cuddled and then fell asleep on Abi's couch.


	8. What If Part 3

Chapter 8: What if… Part 3

In this chapter the bold will mean **Ben's daydream**

Ben's POV

I started to imagine what if I didn't confess and I wasn't in jail and if I told Lola what I truly felt about her and then married that would be the best thing ever and what if I wasn't gay but I was bi, then I started to daydream about all of this:

**I was just about to confess to the police about what I did but I bailed out you're probably thinking why was I going to confess in the first place but I couldn't bear with it anymore but instead I went to Lola to tell her something that I could never tell anyone unless I meant it even though I'm ga- actually I'm not gay I'm bi I just never admitted it to myself before once I got to her door I took a deep breath and knocked on her door and Billy answered the door and said,**

'**Alright Ben what you doing 'ere?'**

'**I'm here to see Lola is she in?'**

'**Nah sorry I think she might be with Jay and Abi'**

'**Okay thank Bill'**

'**No problem mate' he smiled then I left to go find Lola. After a while I found Lola sitting on the swings with Jay and Abi but Jay and Abi were sitting on the same swing with Abi on Jay's lap I went up to them and said,**

'**Alright you three'**

'**Hiya' Abi said in her cheerful tone Jay just looked at me then kissed Abi I rolled my eyes then Lola said to me,**

'**What's up?' I sighed **

'**Nothing it's just… No it's nothing' she knew something was up with me she stood up and touched my shoulder,**

'**Ben tell me what's up' **

'**Can we talk in private please I have something to tell you and I don't want to tell you in front of these… two' suddenly Jay pulled away from Abi he must of heard what I said then because he was annoyed he said,**

'**Oi I heard that you know I'm not deaf'**

'**Yeah but you were kissing your girlfriend weren't you'**

'**Well yeah but I could still hear you'**

'**Yeah so could I' Abi said then she laughed,**

'**What's so funny?' I asked**

'**Nothing I swear nothing' then again she couldn't help but laugh again but turns out the reason she was laughing was because of Jay he was making her laugh by tickling her **

'**Jay… Stop… Please…Ha…Ha' then he stopped then started kissing her again and again I rolled my eyes then I eyed Lola with my look saying 'can we talk' face she nodded and then we went to the Vic alleyway to talk and then she raised one eyebrow at me and said,**

'**Well' she was waiting for me to say something but then I just kissed her and she kissed back then after about two minutes she smiled and kissed me again but it was a quick kiss and then I said,**

'**I love you Lola I know you're going to say I'm gay but I'm not I'm bi'**

'**I kind of guessed that by the way you kissed me as we're here this should be the right moment to say…. You're the dad of my I mean our baby' I was shocked then about a minute later I smiled and lifted her up and then kissed her turning it into a snog then I let her down and she led me to her house and luckily Billy wasn't there so we were alone.**

I suddenly woke up from my daydream and because I was in jail someone told me that I was getting bailed out of jail then I realised it was my dad who bailed me out of jail then when I went home I sat on the couch then Jay and Abi came into the living room, Abi sat next to me and then Jay sat next to her putting his arm around her then she put her head on his shoulder I rolled my eyes I was about to say something when they suddenly started kissing I rolled my eyes then went out to find Lola. She was sitting on the swings and later Jay and Abi joined us just like in my daydream I asked the same thing then we went to the same place and I kissed her just like in my daydream and that's when I realised I'm not gay I really am bi then we went to Billy's and he wasn't there just like my daydream and then it happened just like my daydream it's amazing what daydream huh?


End file.
